Forza Motorsport 3/Cars
[[Forza Motorsport 3|'Forza Motorsport 3']] currently features 495 different car models belonging to 66 different manufacturers. Below is a list of cars sorted by manufacturer in the order they appear in game. Alternatively, you can view cars ordered by Performance Index or by Region. Acura *2002 Acura RSX Type-S *2010 Acura TSX V6 *2001 Acura Integra Type-R *1997 Acura NSX *2005 Acura NSX *2002 Acura #42 Realtime Racing NSX *2005 Acura Forza Motorsport NSX *2008 Acura #66 de Ferran Motorsports ARX-01b *2008 Acura #26 Andretti-Green Racing ARX-01b *2008 Acura #15 Lowe's Fernandez ARX-01b *2009 Acura #66 de Ferran Motorsports ARX-02a Alfa Romeo *1965 Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GTA Stradale *2008 Alfa Romeo MiTo *2009 Alfa Romeo Brera Italia Independent *2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione Aston Martin *1964 Aston Martin DB5 Vantage *2010 Aston Martin Rapide *2001 Aston Martin Vanquish *2005 Aston Martin DB9 Coupe *2008 Aston Martin DBS *2010 Aston Martin V12 Vantage *2005 Aston Martin Forza Motorsport DB9 Coupe *2010 Aston Martin One-77 *2008 Aston Martin #008 Bell Motorsport DBR9 *2008 Aston Martin #009 Aston Martin Racing DBR9 *2006 Aston Martin #007 Aston Martin Racing DBR9 *2009 Aston Martin #007 Aston Martin Lola Audi *2009 Audi Q7 V12 TDI *2004 Audi TT Coupe 3.2 quattro *2000 Audi S4 *2004 Audi S4 *1983 Audi Sport quattro *2007 Audi TT Coupe S-Line *2007 Audi S5 *2010 Audi S4 (DLC) *2003 Audi RS 6 *2010 Audi TT RS Coupe *2006 Audi RS 4 *2009 Audi RS 6 *2008 Audi R8 *2010 Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro *2002 Audi #1 Champion S4 Competition *2003 Audi #1 Champion RS 6 *2010 Audi Forza Motorsport R8 5.2 FSI quattro *2009 Audi R8 LMS Show Car *2004 Audi #8 Audi ABT TT-R *2008 Audi A4 Touring Car *2001 Audi #4 Johansson Motorsport R8 *2004 Audi #5 Audi Sport Japan Team Goh R8 *2005 Audi #2 Audi Sport North America R8 *2006 Audi #8 Audi Sport Team Joest Audi R10 TDI *2008 Audi #2 Audi Sport North America R10 TDI *2009 Audi #2 Audi Sport Team Joest R15 TDI (DLC) Bentley *2004 Bentley Continental GT *2010 Bentley Continental Supersports *2003 Bentley #7 Team Bentley Speed 8 Bertone *2010 Bertone Mantide BMW Motorsport *2009 BMW Motorsport X5 xDrive48i *1971 BMW Motorsport 3.0 CSL *1991 BMW Motorsport M3 E30 *1981 BMW Motorsport M1 *2009 BMW Motorsport 135i Coupe *1997 BMW Motorsport M3 E36 *2010 BMW Motorsport X6 M *2005 BMW Motorsport M3 E46 Coupe *2008 BMW Motorsport Z4 M Coupe *2011 BMW Motorsport Z4 sDrive35is *2009 BMW Motorsport M5 E60 *2010 BMW Motorsport M6 Coupe *2009 BMW Motorsport M3 E92 *2002 BMW Motorsport M3-GTR *2001 BMW Motorsport #6 Prototype Technology Group M3 GTR *2005 BMW Motorsport #2 BMW Motosport M3 GTR *2009 BMW Motorsport #92 Rahal Letterman Racing M3 GT2 *1999 BMW Motorsport #15 BMW Motorsport V12 LMR Bugatti *1992 Bugatti EB110 SS *2009 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Buick *1987 Buick Regal GNX Cadillac *2004 Cadillac CTS-V *2009 Cadillac CTS-V *2011 Cadillac CTS-V Coupe *2004 Cadillac #16 Team Cadillac CTS-V *2008 Cadillac #8 Remington Shaving CTS-V *2002 Cadillac #6 Team Cadillac Northstar LMP-02 Chevrolet *2009 Chevrolet Aveo5 LT *1979 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 *1960 Chevrolet Corvette *1990 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z *1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 *1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS Coupe *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS-454 *2005 Chevrolet Cobalt SS Coupe *1970 Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 *2002 Chevrolet Camaro 35th Anniversary SS *1967 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427 *1996 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport *2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS *2002 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *2010 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport *2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 *2005 Chevrolet #99 Tiger Racing Corvette Z06 *2003 Chevrolet #73 3R-Racing Corvette Z06 *2005 Chevrolet #31 Whelen Engineering Corvette Z06 *2008 Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS Stock Car *2003 Chevrolet #50 Corvette Racing C5.R *2004 Chevrolet #3 Corvette Racing C5.R *2006 Chevrolet #4 Corvette Racing C6.R *2007 Chevrolet #4 Corvette Racing C6.R Chrysler *2004 Chrysler PT Cruiser GT *1968 Plymouth Barracuda Formula-S *1998 Chrysler Eagle Talon TSi Turbo *2009 Chrysler Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8 *2006 Chrysler Crossfire SRT6 *2008 Chrysler 300C SRT8 Citroën *2009 Citroën C4 VTS *2011 Citroën DS3 Devon *2010 Devon GTX Dodge *1969 Dodge Charger R/T *1996 Dodge Stealth R/T Turbo *1969 Dodge Charger Daytona Hemi *2006 Dodge Ram SRT10 *2003 Dodge SRT4 *1970 Dodge Challenger R/T Hemi *2006 Dodge Charger SRT8 *2009 Dodge Challenger SRT8 *1999 Dodge Viper GTS ACR *2003 Dodge Viper SRT10 *2008 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR *2003 Dodge Viper Competition Coupe *2003 Dodge #23 Magellan Financial Viper Competition Coupe *2004 Dodge #22 3R-Racing Viper Competition Coupe *2008 Dodge Charger Stock Car *2008 Dodge Xbox 360 Charger Stock Car *2008 Dodge #11 Primetime Racing Group Viper Competition Coupe *2008 Dodge #2 Mopar Viper Competition Coupe *2000 Dodge #91 Viper Team Oreca GTS-R *2000 Dodge #57 Carsport Holland Viper GTS-R *2002 Dodge #1 Team Zakspeed Viper GTS-R *2003 Dodge #126 Team Zakspeed Viper GTS-R Ferrari *1969 Ferrari Dino 246 GT *1957 Ferrari 250 Testa Rossa *1964 Ferrari 250 GTO *1991 Ferrari 512 TR *1994 Ferrari F355 Berlinetta *1984 Ferrari GTO *2009 Ferrari California *2004 Ferrari 612 Scaglietti *1995 Ferrari F355 Challenge *2002 Ferrari 575M Maranello *1999 Ferrari 360 Modena *2003 Ferrari 360 Challenge Stradale *2004 Ferrari F430 *1987 Ferrari F40 *1995 Ferrari F50 *1967 Ferrari 330 P4 *2006 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano *2007 Ferrari 430 Scuderia *2010 Ferrari 458 Italia (DLC) *2002 Ferrari Enzo Ferrari *2006 Ferrari #62 Risi Competizione F430GT *2008 Ferrari #90 Farnbacher Racing F430GT *2008 Ferrari #71 Tafel Racing F430GT *2010 Ferrari 599XX (DLC) *2005 Ferrari FXX *2003 Ferrari #88 Veloqx / Prodrive Racing 550 Maranello *2003 Ferrari #72 Team Alphand Aventures 550 Maranello GTS *2005 Ferrari #11 Larbre Competition 550 Maranello GTS *1989 Ferrari F40 Competizione *1996 Ferrari F50 GT *1998 Ferrari #12 Risi Competizione F333 SP *1998 Ferrari #30 MOMO Doran Racing F333 SP FIAT *1980 FIAT 131 Abarth *2010 FIAT Punto Evo Sport *2010 FIAT Abarth 500 esseesse Ford *2009 Ford Fiesta Zetec S *2003 Ford SVT Focus *2010 Ford Fusion Sport *1993 Ford SVT Cobra R *1970 Ford Mustang Boss 429 *2006 Ford Focus ST *2005 Ford Mustang GT *2010 Ford Taurus SHO (DLC) *2009 Ford Focus RS *2000 Ford Mustang Cobra R *2007 Ford Shelby GT500 *2010 Ford Shelby GT500 *2005 Ford Ford GT *1966 Ford GT40 MkII *1985 Ford RS200 Evolution *2004 Ford #10 Tiger Racing Mustang *2008 Ford Fusion Stock Car *2009 Ford #1 TeamVodafone FG Falcon *2009 Ford #5 Ford Performance Racing FG Falcon *2009 Ford #9 SP Tools Racing FG Falcon *2009 Ford #25 Britek Motorsport FG Falcon *2009 Ford #40 Robertson Racing Ford GT Mk7 Gumpert *2010 Gumpert Apollo S Holden *2009 Holden HSV w427 *2009 Holden #39 Supercheap Auto Racing Commodore VE *2009 Holden #2 Toll Holden Racing Team Commodore VE *2009 Holden #33 Garry Rogers Team Commodore VE *2009 Holden #51 Sprint Gas Racing Commodore VE Honda *2009 Honda Fit Sport *1994 Honda Civic 1.5 VTi *1999 Honda Civic Si Coupe *1995 Honda CR-X Del Sol SiR *1991 Honda CR-X SiR *2000 Honda Prelude SiR *2006 Honda Civic Si Coupe *2004 Honda Civic Type-R *2000 Honda Integra Type-R *2007 Honda Civic Type-R *2002 Honda Integra Type-R *2004 Honda Mugen Civic Type-R *2002 Honda Mugen Integra Type-R *2010 Honda Mugen Civic Type-R 3D *2003 Honda S2000 *1992 Honda NSX-R *2005 Honda NSX-R *2005 Honda NSX-R GT *2003 Honda #16 G'ZOX NSX *2005 Honda #18 TAKATA DOME NSX *2005 Honda #8 ARTA NSX Hyundai *2003 Hyundai Tuscani Elisa *2010 Hyundai Genesis Coupe *2010 Hyundai HKS Genesis Coupe *2010 Hyundai Rhys Millen Racing Genesisi Coupe *2010 Hyundai Forza Motorsport Genesis Coupe Infiniti *2003 Infiniti G35 Coupe *2009 Infiniti G37 Coupe Sport Jaguar *1961 Jaguar E-type S1 *2009 Jaguar XKR-S *2010 Jaguar XFR *1993 Jaguar XJ220 *2010 Jaguar RSR XKR GT Joss *2010 Joss JT1 Kia *2010 Kia Forte Koup SX Koenigsegg *2002 Koenigsegg CC8S *2008 Koenigsegg CCGT Lamborghini *1967 Lamborghini Miura P400 *1988 Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV *1997 Lamborghini Diablo SV *2005 Lamborghini Murcielago *2005 Lamborghini Gallardo *2007 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 *2007 Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera *2008 Lamborghini Reventon *2006 Lamborghini Miura Concept *2010 Lamborghini Murcielago LP670-4 SV *1999 Lamborghini Diablo GTR Lancia *1992 Lancia Delta Integrale EVO *1974 Lancia Stratos HF Stradale Land Rover *2008 Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged Lexus *2003 Lexus IS300 *2002 Lexus SC430 *2006 Lexus IS350 *2009 Lexus IS F *2008 Lexus #36 PETRONAS TOM'S SC430 *2008 Lexus #25 ECLIPSE ADVAN SC430 *2008 Lexus #6 ENEOS SC430 Lotus *1972 Lotus Elan Sprint *2005 Lotus Elise 111S *1989 Lotus Carlton *2009 Lotus Evora *2002 Lotus Espirit V8 *2006 Lotus Exige Cup 240 *2009 Lotus 2-Eleven *2010 Lotus Evora Type 124 Endurance Racer Maserati *2006 Maserati GranSport *2008 Maserati GranTurismo *2004 Maserati MC12 *2005 Maserati #35 Risi Competizione MC12 *2005 Maserati #15 JMB Racing MC12 *2005 Maserati #9 Vitaphone Racing Team MC12 Mazda *2011 Mazda 2 *2005 Mazda Axela Sport 23S *1994 Mazda MX-5 Miata *2001 Mazda Mazdaspeed Familia *2007 Mazda MX-5 Roadster Coupe *2010 Mazda MX-5 Superlight *2001 Mazda Mazdaspeed Roadster *1990 Mazda Savanna RX-7 *2004 Mazda RX-8 Mazdaspeed *2009 Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 *2010 Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 *1997 Mazda RX-7 *2002 Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A *2008 Mazda Furai *2008 Mazda #16 Dyson Racing B08/86 McLaren *2011 McLaren MP4-12C *1997 McLaren F1 GT *1997 McLaren #43 Team BMW Motosport McLaren F1 GTR *1997 McLaren #41 Team McLaren F1 GTR *1998 McLaren #41 Gulf Team Davidoff McLaren F1 GTR Mercedes-Benz *2009 Mercedes-Benz A200 Turbo Coupe *1954 Mercedes-Benz 300SL Gullwing Coupe *2009 Mercedes-Benz ML 63 AMG *2004 Mercedes-Benz C32 AMG *2003 Mercedes-Benz CLK55 AMG *2010 Mercedes-Benz SLK 55 AMG *2010 Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG *2010 Mercedes-Benz E 63 AMG *2010 Mercedes-Benz CL 65 AMG *2009 Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series *2005 Mercedes-Benz SLR *2009 Mercedes-Benz SLR Stirling Moss *1988 Mercedes-Benz AMG Mercedes CLK GTR *2008 Mercedes-Benz C-Class Touring Car MINI *2003 MINI Cooper S *2009 MINI John Cooper Works *2010 MINI Coupe Concept Mitsubishi *2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse GTS *2010 Mitsubishi Colt Ralliart *1988 Mitsubishi FTO GP Version R *2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT *1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX *1997 Mitsubishi GTO *1999 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI GSR *2004 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII MR *2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X MR *2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evoltuion X GSR *2006 Mitsubishi HKS Time Attack Evolution Morgan *2010 Morgan Aero SuperSports Mosler *2010 Mosler MT900S Nissan *1970 Datsun 510 *2009 Nissan Versa SL *1971 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R *1969 Nissan Fairlady Z 432 *2007 Nissan Sentra SE-R Spec V *1992 Nissan Silvia CLUB K's *1994 Nissan Silvia K's *1994 Nissan Fairlady Z Version S Twin Turbo *2000 Nissan Silvia Spec-R *2003 Nissan Skyline Coupe 350GT *1993 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec *1997 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec *2003 Nissan Fairlady Z *2002 Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec II *2010 Nissan 370Z *1993 Nissan MINE'S R32 Skyline GT-R *2010 Nissan GT-R SpecV (DLC) *2002 Nissan MINE'S R34 Skyline GT-R *2003 Nissan Forza Motorsport Fairlady Z *2000 Nissan Top Secret D1-Spec S15 *2005 Nissan #46 Dream Cube's ADVAN Z *2003 Nissan #3 HASEMISPORT ENDLESS Z *1998 Nissan R390 *2003 Nissan #12 CALSONIC SKYLINE *2003 Nissan #23 XANAVI NISMO GT-R *2008 Nissan #24 WOODONE ADVAN Clarion GT-R *2008 Nissan #12 Calsonic Impul GT-R *2008 Nissan #23 XANAVI NISMO GT-R *2008 Nissan #3 YellowHat YMS TOMICA GT-R *1997 Nissan #23 Nissan Motorsports R390 *1998 Nissan #32 NISSAN R390 GT1 Opel *2004 Opel Speedster Turbo *2003 Opel #5 OPS TEAM PHOENIX Astra V8 Pagani *1999 Pagani Zonda C12 *2003 #17 Carsport America Zonda GR *2010 Pagani Zonda R Panoz *2005 Panoz Esperante GTLM *2005 Panoz #51 Panoz Esperante GTLM *2006 Panoz #81 Team LNT Panoz Esperante GTLM *2002 Panoz #50 Panoz Motor Sports LMP-01 *2003 Panoz #11 JML Team Panoz LMP-01 Peugeot *2007 Peugeot 207 RC *2010 Peugeot RCZ *2004 Peugeot 206 RC *2007 Peugeot 207 Super 2000 *2007 Peugeot 207 Super 2000 *1993 Peugeot #3 Peugeot Talbot Sport 905 EVO 1C *2009 Peugeot #9 Peugeot Sport Total 908 *2007 Peugeot #8 Peugeot Sport 908 Pontiac *1987 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am GTA *1968 Pontiac GTO Hardtop *1973 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am SD-455 *2006 Pontiac Solstice *2002 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Ram Air *2004 Pontiac GTO *2009 Pontiac G8 GXP Porsche *1970 Porsche 914/6 *1973 Porsche 911 Carrera RS *1989 Porsche 944 Turbo *1982 Porsche 911 Turbo 3.3 *2003 Porsche Boxster S *2009 Porsche Cayenne Turbo S *2010 Porsche Boxster S *2006 Porsche Cayman S *2010 Porsche Panamera Turbo *2004 Porsche 911 GT3 (996) *2010 Porsche 911 Sport Classic *1995 Porsche 911 GT2 *1987 Porsche 959 *2007 Porsche 911 GT3 (997) *2007 Porsche 911 Turbo (997) *2007 Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997) *2008 Porsche 911 GT2 (997) *2003 Porsche Carrera GT *2005 Porsche #55 Applied Materials 911 GT3 Cup *2005 Porsche #66 AXA Racing 911 GT3 Cup *2005 Porsche #3 Lechner Racing School Team 1 911 GT3 Cup *2008 Porsche #2 Gruppe Orange Racing 911 GT3 Cup *2006 Porsche #82 Red Bull 911 GT3 Cup *2005 Porsche #31 Petersen-White Lightning 911 GT3-RSR *2005 Porsche #5 XBOX 360 911 GT3-RSR *1998 Porsche 911 GT1 Strassenversion *2007 Porsche #80 Flying Lizard 911 GT3-RSR *2008 Porsche #45 Flying Lizard 911 GT3-RSR *1998 Porsche #26 Porsche AG 911 GT1-98 *1998 Porsche #5 Zakspeed Racing 911 GT1-98 *1987 Porsche #17 Racing Porsche AG 962c *2008 Porsche #7 Penske Racing RS Spyder Evo *2008 Porsche #16 Dyson Racing RS Spyder Evo Radical *2010 Radical SR8 Supersport Renault *2009 Renault Twingo Renault Sport Cup *1980 Renault 5 Turbo *2007 Renault Clio RS 197 *2003 Renault Sport Clio V6 *2010 Renault Megane RS 250 Rossion *2010 Rossion Q1 Saab *2002 Saab 9-3 Aero *2008 Saab 9-3 Turbo X Saleen *2008 Saleen S331 Supercab *2000 Saleen S281 *2006 Saleen S281 E *2010 Saleen S5S Raptor *2004 Saleen S7 *2001 Saleen #26 Konrad Motorsports S7R *2002 Saleen #11 Graham Nash Motorsport S7R *2003 Saleen #2 Konrad Motorsport S7R Saturn *2006 Saturn ION Red Line *2007 Saturn Sky Red Line Scion *2009 Scion xD *2005 Scion tC SEAT *2009 SEAT Ibiza Cupra *2003 SEAT Leon Cupra R *2007 SEAT Leon CUPRA *2010 SEAT Leon CUPRA R *2007 SEAT Leon Supercup Shelby *1968 Shelby GT-500KR *1999 Shelby Series 1 *1965 Shelby Cobra Daytona Coupe *1965 Shelby Cobra 427 S/C Spada Vetture Sport *2010 Spada Vetture Sport Codatronca TS Spyker *2010 Spyker C8 Laviolette LM85 SSC *2010 SSC Ultimate Aero Subaru *2005 Subaru Legacy B4 2.0 GT *2010 Subaru Legacy B4 2.5 GT *1998 Subaru Impreza 22B STi *2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI *2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi *2005 Subaru Impreza WRX STi *2006 Subaru Impreza S204 *2003 Subaru #77 CUSCO SUBARU ADVAN IMPREZA Toyota *1969 Toyota 2000GT *2008 Toyota Yaris S *1984 Toyota Celica Supra *1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex *1992 Supra 2.0 GT Twin Turbo *2002 Toyota MR-S *1994 Toyota Celica GT-Four ST205 *2004 Toyota Altezza RS200 *2003 Toyota Celica SS-I *2002 Toyota Soarer 430SCV *1995 Toyota MR2 GT *2002 Toyota Tom's W123 MR-S *1995 Toyota Tom's T020 MR2 *1998 Toyota Supra RZ *1998 Toyota Top Secret 0-300 Supra *2005 Toyota #36 OPEN INTERFACE TOM'S SUPRA *2006 Toyota #25 ECLIPSE ADVAN SUPRA *2004 Toyota #35 YellowHat YMS Supra *2005 Toyota #6 EXXON Superflo Supra *1999 Toyota #3 Toyota Motorsports GT-ONE TS020 TVR *2001 TVR Tuscan S *2005 TVR Sagaris *1998 TVR Cerbera Speed 12 Vauxhall *2009 Vauxhall Corsa VXR *2006 Vauxhall Astra VXR *2010 Vauxhall Insignia VXR *2005 Vauxhall Monaro VXR *2004 Vauxhall VX220 Turbo Volkswagen *1984 Volkswagen Rabbit GTI *1992 Volkswagen Golf GTi 16v Mk2 *2004 Volkswagen Beetle *1995 Volkswagen Corrado VR6 *2003 Volkswagen Bora VR6 *2008 Volkswagen Touareg R50 *2006 Volkswagen Golf GTi *2010 Volkswagen Golf GTI MK6 *2009 Volkswagen Scirocco GT *2003 Volkswagen Golf R32 *2010 Volkswagen Golf R Volvo *2009 Volvo C30 R-Design *2004 Vovlo S60 R *2004 Volvo #24 At-Speed S60 R Wiesmann *2010 Wiesmann GT MF5 __notoc__ Category:Cars